


I’m Dating Who Now?

by xTheYinToYourYangx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, annabeth is exasperated, percy being a moron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTheYinToYourYangx/pseuds/xTheYinToYourYangx
Summary: Percy Jackson is an idiot and we all know that, especially his girlfriend Annabeth. This time though, he finds himself in a peculiar situation that Annabeth refuses to help him with so he's left to come up with a plan on his own. Will be able to do it or will he be crushed under the pressure?





	I’m Dating Who Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it’s Alex! This is another fic that’s also in FF.net and that will be most likely a three shot so ignore you like this, watch out for more!  
> Thanks for reading and as always, I don’t own any of this stuff. Just my store bought books.

“I cannot believe you just did that."

"Well I did."

"But why?!"

"Because I'm an idiot and we both know it!"

Annabeth slammed her drink down on the table and dropped her head back groaning loudly. Percy winced and was suddenly thankful that her cup was almost empty now, or else the hot coffee in it that would've flown everywhere would've caused a bigger scene than it already was.

"Dammit, why is your head so full of Kelp?!" Annabeth hollered at him and Percy could practically feel the piting looks some people in the cafe were giving him. The young man shrunk further down in his seat and pouted, crossing his arms and turning his head to look out the window.

Neither of them said anything after that and it wasn't long before Percy heard Annabeth sigh dramatically. Still keeping his eyes on the street outside, Percy mumbled,

"I love you."

He heard Her sigh again before she answered back in a small voice,

"I know. I love you too, you moron."

Percy's ears perked up at that and he couldn't help the smile from coming. Maybe, this wouldn't be a total disaster.

"Fuck." Percy grunted as Annabeth, who was straddling him and by the way, completely naked, took his hard member in her hand and began stroking him. Neither of them were surprised when he grew even bigger at her touch because they both knew to what extent Percy's eagerness could come to. In his defense, Annabeth wasn't any better either.

She leaned forward and let her chest drag along his, lips finally connecting as Percy grew rather impatient.

"Come on Wise Girl..." he mumbled between kisses, "Do it already. I need you."

Annabeth pulled back from the kiss and straightned her back, placing her hands on his hard abs, which were one of the positive things that came out of having to fight for his life almost every day. She smirked and keeping eye contact, she finally sunk down on him.

The feeling had them both moaning brokenly and it wasn't long before Annabeth began moving. She rode him slowly, showing that they had all the time in the world and he wasn't complaining. They cherished the leisurely sex they only got to have rarely now because of college and work and everything in between. Quickies were well appreciated but Percy liked to actually admire his girlfriend during their sessions.

"So," Annabeth gasped as he hit a deep spot inside of her, "How long is this whole thing-g-gonna have to...to last for?"

Percy placed his hands on her tighs and jerked his hips up to try and hit that spot again and the shriek he got from his girlfriend told him he pretty much succeeded.

"Do we have to...talk about this now?"

Annabeth's eyes flew open and she stared at him laid out under her and completely hers. She seemed to bee thinking hard about something and Percy held her gaze, feeling that something was definitely off once she stopped moving altogether.

He opened his mouth to say something when they both heard a knock coming from their living room. The appartment was small, just enough to be affordable by two broke college students so the sound travelled fast and distant in the restricted space. Tough Percy was sure neither of them would've heard anything if they had kept going.

Knocked out of his staring contest with Annabeth, Percy looked at her quizzically and while he knew that he should probably answer the door, leaving this position was the last thing he wanted right now. He wanted to finish what they had started.

Annabeth made no signs of moving and just as he thought they would pick up things again, his phone binged signaling a text.

They both looked at it and Percy mentally cursed at the name of the sender. Apparently, Annabeth had kind of the same thoughts as she began riding his into the matress erratically.

Percy shut his eyes and hissed, his hands gripping Annabeth's hips tighter until they were sure to leave marks.

So much for slow sex, Percy thought. This was turning out to be another quickie if anything.

Moans and gasps filled the room as Percy's phone binged two more times but he couldn't bring himself to he bothered the slightest bit by it, not when his gorgeous girlfriend was giving him the time of his life.

"Ohh fuck!" Annabeth threw her head back and netheor of them could control their breathing. Percy opened his eyes and stared in wonder at his girlfriend, at the stretch of her golden and glistening skin over the hollow of her neck and how her chest moved erratically in and out.

Ananbeth looked back at him and smiled, her walls clenching around him in a tell tale sign that she was close. She dropped her forehead onto his and their breaths mingled. Percy could feel his climax coming and ready to burst until he couldn't hold it much longer.

"Annabeth..." And with that, he was done. Annabeth moaned at the feel of Percy's seed in her, something he knew she loved because it brought her unbelievable warmth.

Annabeth's body shuddered violently as she clenched around him even tighter and began milking him for all he was worth and then nothing more could be heard other than their erratic panting as they tried to catch their breaths.

They laid in the afterglow of the wonderful sex they just had and Percy swore that if he ever he were to be offered immortality again, he'd turn it down over and over again just to to be able to spend his life with the amazing girls that currently laid in his arms and was clutching him like he was her lifeline. He gripped her just as tight because she was his lifeline too.

The peaceful moment was soon interrupted and Percy cursed to the depths of Tartarus itself the person who began knocking on their door incessantly. Annabeth lifted her head from his shoulder and reached over for his only-for-emergencies phone and rolled her eyes at the text that had been sent 10 minutes ago.

"Is it who I think it is?" Percy sighed but Annabeth just untangled herself from him and got up and off the bed. She began reaching for her clothes and Percy sat up too.

"I'll just go in the bathroom and wear my invisibility cap. You see what she wants." She said and went to the bathroom.

"Wait!" Percy yelled after her and she turned around.

"How can I let her in? This place doesn't have only my stuff in it, we can't possibly hide your belongings anywhere just because she wants to come in." Percy said as he put his noxers on.

"Well Seaweed Brain, you should've thought about this before you opened your stupid mouth earlier!" Annabeth glared at him and didn't give time to even reply.

"You started it, so now it's your mess. I really want to see now how you play this out. Good luck, I'll be in the bathroom." With that, she went and closed the door behind her, leaving poor Percy behind to think of a way out of the mess he had just gotten the both of them into.

'I really should've kept my mouth shut.'

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Hope you enjoyed and don’t forget to review if you wanna see how Percy deals with the problem!


End file.
